The present invention relates to a steering lock for engaging a lock bar with a steering shaft to disable steering.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-063354, describes a conventional electric steering lock. The conventional electric steering lock includes an actuator such as a motor that is powered when a mechanical key, which is inserted in a key cylinder, is turned. A steering shaft is locked by a lock bar driven by the actuator.
The steering lock includes a housing and a bracket, which are attached to a sleeve covering the steering shaft. The sleeve is held between the housing and the bracket. A bolt fastens the housing and the bracket to fix the housing to the sleeve.
The housing houses various internal components. The internal components include the lock bar, which is movable for engagement with the steering shaft, a motor for driving the lock bar, a transmission mechanism for transmitting the drive force of the motor to the lock bar, a steering lock electronic control unit (ECU) for controlling the motor, and lock and unlock switches for detecting whether the lock bar is engaged with the steering shaft.
Each internal component is inserted in the housing from an opening of the housing and arranged at a predetermined position in the housing. A cover is attached to the housing to close the opening. The steering lock disables steering to prevent theft of an automobile provided with the steering lock.
The steering lock does not incorporate a power supply for activating electric components, such as the motor and the steering lock ECU. The steering lock includes an external connector connected to an external power supply to supply the electric components with power. The external connector is also used to communicate signals between the steering lock ECU and a vehicle ECU, which functions as a vehicle controller.
The external connector is connected to the steering lock ECU. The housing includes a cutaway section extending from an end surface that defines the opening. The cutaway section prevents the housing from interfering with the external connector when arranging the steering ECU in the housing. A vehicle connector is fitted to the external connector in a manner that the two connectors do not become disconnected from each other.
The cutaway section formed in the housing decreases the rigidity of the housing. For example, the application of stress to the housing near the cutaway section may cause the housing to crack. The size of the housing may be increased to entirely accommodate the external connector so that the cutaway section does not have to be formed. However, this would enlarge the steering lock and is thus not preferable.